1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the anti-skid control of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, adjustment of brake pressure for anti-skid control of a vehicle is performed by pulsed on/off signals with a steep waveform, which open and close inlet and outlet valves of a brake system. This conventional use of pulsed signals with a steep waveform on the inlet valve causes a sudden opening and closing of the brake line, generating a large pulsation in the brake pressure. This creates an annoying noise and vibration, and reduces the responsiveness of the brake pedal.